Of Mullets and Eyepatches
by King-in-his-crown
Summary: Xigbar and Demyx go to Atlantica. This summary sucks, I'm aware. Slight yaoi.


Contrary to what the Superior said...Xigbar was in love. He could hardly remember what it was like, but he was sure this was it.

The object of his affections? A younger man...barely 21. Xigbar would watch him as he practiced outside near Marluxia's garden. He couldn't tear his good eye away from the way his sitar twinkled in the bright sunlight, and how the water clones would dance about in the most graceful way. But most of all, he was focused on the center of all this action. Demyx. The mullet-mohawk design of his hair was comical to others...but Xigbar couldn't help but marvel at it. The way the blond hair gleamed in the sunlight, and the way the man would scowl when one of his mischievous water clones mussed it up. Poor Xigbar...to love and not be loved in return. It was tragic.

Or so he thought.

Demyx was also in love...though he would never say with whom. Superior didn't approve of such things. In his heart though, Demyx was irrevocably in love. And the object of his affections? Ha, He would never tell anyone, but it was Xigbar. The freeshooter was fascinating to him. Though it was a bit shocking when he saw the long grey-streaked ponytail dangling in front of his nose. For some reason, Demyx couldn't get enough of him. The way he was constantly contradicting everything Xemnas -I mean the Superior- said. That almost, but not quite scary eyepatch he had. Demyx thought it made him look cool...kinda like a pirate. Aside from that, the Melodius Nocturne had seen his softer side. The way he would coo quietly to a kitten he found while on a mission. The gentle smile that Demyx felt was only for him. (Little did he know, it was.) Yes, Demyx was in love. But there was nothing he could do about it, because he thought that his affections were one-sided.

Wrong.

"Yo Saix! Does Mansex have a mission for me today?" Xigbar was hanging from the ceiling, in hopes that the grumpy Diviner wouldn't tackle him for 'disrespecting the Superior'.

"As a matter of fact, he does. You have been assigned to go to Atlantica today to observe their idiotic king Triton. To see if he has the potential to become a Heartless. Also...since this is such an important mission, you've been partnered with IX. Come to my office in ten minutes for your debriefing. And bring IX with you as well, if you can pry him from his bedroom," Saix answered in his monotone drawl. With that, he was gone. Which was a blessing on Xigbar's part, because he fell from the ceiling in shock. _Me? Partnered with _Demyx? _It's like a dream come true...Gotta remember to thank Scar and Mansex for this later. _

He dusted himself off right as said Nocturne rounded the corner. "Hi Xiggy! Didja hear? We have a mission together!" Demyx was excited, more so than normal, at the prospect of spending any amount of time with Xigbar. As he bounced on the balls of his feet, Xigbar couldn't help but flash his soft smile. "Yep, Dem. I heard. We better get down to the lapdog's office for our debriefing," Xigbar muttered to himself before falling into step with Demyx. _I'm never this nervous, _Xigbar thought. _If it was anyone else, I would've made a move AGES ago. Ah well...it can wait until we get out on the mission. _

Demyx was nearly skipping after the briefing as he watched the portal open. _Yay! Me and Xiggy get to hang out! And UNDERWATER! Ahhhh! _His brain was practically fan-gasming at the prospect.

Xigbar stepped through after taking a deep breath, clutching onto his eyepatch to prevent it from floating away in the water. Subconsciously he tried to kick his legs, which only resulted in a _sloosh_ when his long gray shark-tail passed through the water. _Cripes...I forgot. This place turns you into a frickin' mermaid._ Behind him, however, Demyx was spinning around in circles. "Xiggyyyy! We're mermaids!" The Nocturne's scaled blue tail was twitching in excitement.

Xigbar turned to see the source of the yelling, as if he didn't already know. What he saw was practically breathtaking. Demyx, his proud spiked mohawk-mullet slowly deflating in the water; a bright smile was spread onto his face as he tried in vain to grasp at the water surrounding his lithe form. Xigbar tried desperately to keep his mouth from hanging open at the sheer _beauty_ of it. Instead, his Demyx-smile spread across his lips again. "Geeze Dem...You look g-great." He stuttered slightly, almost immediately regretting it as he saw the blush creeping across Demyx's cheeks.

The blond smiled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he blushed. "T-thanks Xiggy. You too." And he wasn't lying. The Freeshooter's hairband had slipped out at some point, causing his long silver-streaked hair to flow around him in the water. The sun shone down into the blue depths and reflected off his golden eye, making it seem to sparkle happily. Even the scars on his chest were beautiful to the Nocturne.

After a period of both of them staring, they finally remembered they were on a mission. "Um...C'mon Demyx. We gotta go find that Triton guy and watch him for awhile." Demyx shook himself mentally and nodded in agreement. They swam toward his castle, fighting off the tiny jellyfish-like heartless on the way there. As they reached the perimeter of the castle, Xigbar put up a hand and beckoned, leading Demyx to a secluded corner of the throne room. Demyx happily followed him, neither of them expecting what they saw next.

"TRITON! How dare you exile me from the castle! I've been your advisor for as long as I can remember! You can't do this to me!" A woman with black octopus tentacles was blaring loudly at the tall king, two eels swimming around her and cackling. The king sighed and rose from his chair. "Ursula, remove yourself from my presence. You've been practicing your dark magic within the castle walls and I won't tolerate it! Leave me." With that, he spun around and swam off. The tentacled woman stayed for a moment before blasting a column and swimming away. Little did she know, that was the column concealing Xigbar and Demyx.

A huge _CRACK_ echoed through the throne room and bits of rubble rained down on the two. Demyx looked up with wide eyes as a large section of column crashed down onto his tail, trapping him. "XIGGY! HELP ME!" The Nocturne screamed aloud, not caring who heard. The Freeshooter dashed over, pushing the bit of column with all his strength. After nearly an hour of this, Xigbar was exhausted and hadn't made a bit of difference. "D-Demyx...Dammit I'm sorry," The Freeshooter sighed, sinking to the floor next to Demyx's head with his head in his hands. He jumped as he felt a hand pulling at his, and looked down into the sad teal eyes. "Xiggy...it's okay. We'll figure this out. Don't be sad." Demyx smiled up at him, stroking the scarred cheek with his gentle fingers.

Xigbar sighed again, subconsciously leaning into the touch. "Dem...there's somethin' I feel like I should tell ya'," He muttered, moving both his hands away from his face. Demyx squirmed, trying to shuffle into a more comfortable position. "What is it Xiggy?" The blond looked up at him expectantly, a small smile playing at his lips. The Freeshooter turned more towards him, taking the others soft hands in his own calloused and scarred ones. "Demyx...I know that Mansex says we don't have hearts but...well fuck him. I...I love y-" Suddenly, he was cut off by soft lips pressed against his own. His eye popped open to see a mass of blond hair and light skin. _This can't be happening...not for real. He's...kissing me? I must be dreaming. Oh well. Might as well make the best of it._ With a soft moan, he wrapped his long fingers into the strange mullet-mohawk hairstyle, pulling Demyx closer. The Nocturne was smiling against his lips as he ran his fingers through the other man's surprisingly soft hair. _I can't believe he said it!, _He thought to himself. _About time...but I can't believe it!_ All of a sudden, he felt a warm tongue against his lower lip, begging for the entrance that he granted so willingly.

Their tongues danced for dominance, but after a moment of this Demyx pulled away slightly. "Dance, water...DANCE!" A surge of water blasted around the column, lifting it high above them and far away. He pulled himself into Xigbar's lap and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Xiggy...I love you too. And don't be sad...we do too have hearts." Another soft smile crossed the Freeshooter's lips as he pulled the other in for a gentle kiss, wrapping his arms around the Nocturne's waist.

_The two totally forgot their mission and were punished accordingly when they returned to the castle. They didn't care though, because for the first time, they both felt complete. Like they had finally found their hearts. _

**FIN-**


End file.
